Lion King 3 Shadows of The Pridelands
by evan32593
Summary: Dark days have been hanging over the Pridelands. First Nala is kidnapped by a group of vengeful baboons and a new enemy appears on the horizon. Will Simba and his friends be able to save the Pridelands and whose side will Rafiki fall on?
1. Prologue

**The Lion King 3: Shadows of the Pridelands**

**Prologue**

One night in the Elephant Graveyard a lone lion walks alone into the abandoned boneyard. This lion was ugly and as nasty looking as you possibly imagine.

. He had brownish red hair, a few scars and scratches over his face, his whole fur was colored a dark yellow and his eyes were both different colors, one blue and one green. He looked around the area all littered with bones of all types of animals

. He grinned a malicious smile and said" With the right placement and the hard work this could be a perfect place to hide an army". The lion cleared a pile of bones away and walked up the spine of a huge skeletal

elephant. He reached the top of the elephant's skull and sat down. He overlooked the graveyard once more, then nodded to himself and

repeated" Yes this will make a perfect place for me and my minions". A

slight gleam went in his eye as he took pride in himself of finding the

perfect hideout." Well time to report back to my friends in the trees. With that the lion made his way down from the elephant's skull and exiting the graveyard.


	2. Chapter 1: The Strange Footprints

**Chapter 1: The Strange Footprints**

The sun had just begun to rise over the horizon, when Simba came

out to resume his duty as king. Simba gazed out across the savanna

and saw a bunch of antelope drinking over at the water hole.

He sighed as he remembered he his father's words about the antelope.

His father had told him "Although we eat the antelope, when we die our

bodies become the grass and the antelope eat the grass, so you see we

are connected in the great circle of life". Remembering his father made

Simba even more sad and tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Simba what's wrong" said a voice. Simba turned around and saw his

mate and childhood friend Nala, her blue eyes full of concern. Simba

turned away from her for a second, straightened himself and told

himself to remain strong. He turned back to Nala and said" Nothing I

just saw some antelope and….

"Simba didn't continue on from there, but he didn't need to as Nala finished for him" they remind you of your

father don't they". Simba sighed again and said" Yeah". Nala walked

right up next to Simba, nuzzled him and said" Don't worry Simba

you're doing a fine job as king"." I know, I heard it from you a million

times, I just wish my father would tell me how I'm doing as king"?

" I think you know what he say" said Nala with a smile." But that's the

problem Nala" said Simba stubbornly;" I don't what he say".

" But daddy, mom's right" came the sound of another voice.

Simba looked toward the mouth of the cave in the middle of Pride Rock

and saw his daughter Kiara come out along with her mate and future

king Kovu whom at first Simba distrusted because he was born to a

group of lions known as the Outsiders who were once in league with his

murderous uncle Scar. But eventually begin to accept Kovu and the

other Outsiders as part of his pride.

Kiara walked over to her father and said" Mufasa may have been one of

the best kings of Pride Rock, but you in my opinion are better because

you actually saved Pride Rock from Scar and cronies of hyenas".

" Yes,but I couldn't have done it without help of the pride or my friends" said

Simba gloomily. Then without any warning at all Nala pounced at top

of Simba and pinned him down to the ground instantly. Nala looked

down at Simba who was still in shock at being jumped on so suddenly.

"You remember how we used to fight all the time when we were kids"

she asked with a smile. A smile also began to form slowly on Simba's

face and he said proudly" Yeah and I won most of them"." Now dad be

modest, we all know mom was the one who could always take you

down in a fight" said Kiara with a sly grin. Simba laughed and said

" Yeah okay I admit it".

Nala then jumped off of Simba, who slowly began to rise off the ground.

Nala then began to head down toward the savannah and said" Be right

back with breakfast"." Okay hurry back" yelled Simba. Nala then

jumped from rock to rock until she hit the dirt covered bottom and

disappeared in the tall grass. "Hey what's with all the ruckus out here?"

yelled another voice.

Everybody turned to see Timon a simple meerkat

and one of Simba's best friends. He came with his red hair all tussled up

and his fur shaggy looking." Don't you people know that I need my

beauty sleep, carnivores, you can't live with them and you can certainly

sleep without them" said Timon as he scratched his sides.

Kiara laughed and said" Timon you look like an ugly hyena with a bad

hair day"." Ah ha ha, everyone's a comedian" Timon said sarcastically.

Now Timon you don't bother Simba this morning he has a lot of

important duties as king" said Pumbaa a warthog and another friend of

Simba's. "Oh sure" starts Timon," He has to watch over the pride, keep

all the animals safe and get rid of any threat that may appear on the

Pridelands"." But he can't even make sure his two pals can get a full

good night's sleep, pasha some friend you are"!

" Don't worry Timon I'll move you two over to a more private and dark spot away from the

snoring carnivores" said Simba." Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I

must try and get some more of my beauty sleep, as you might expect I

need it badly" said Timon and as he started to walk inside the cave

again." Timon I still think you should have left Simba alone"

complained Pumbaa.

" What? He said, he would find us a more private

spot"." But still you shouldn't be bothering Simba" complained

Pumbaa. The two continued to argue until the darkness of the cave

placed them out of sight.

" Kiara looked at her father and said" Daddy why did you send mom out anyway for hunting, you know we haven't

been catching good meals lately"?" I know, but it's always good to try

anyway right" said Simba" I guess said Kiara and she was about to say

something else. But then Simba stiffened and smelled the air.

" What is it daddy" asked Kiara?" A scent of some kind of animal that I haven't

smelled before in the Pridelands" answered Simba. He sniffed some

more and then jumped down on the dirt covered path.

He didn't walk along far enough until he found what he was looking for a giant

footprint that was in the shape of huge pal like feet. Kiara looked at the

footprints then smiled and said" Oh it's just crazy old Rafiki father".

Simba thought that at first, because the footprints were exactly the same

as Rafiki's, but then he looked over to the side of a footprint and

frowned." Kiara get inside now"!" WHY" argued Kiara."

Come take a look". Kiara walked over to where Simba was and saw another set of

footprints exactly the same as the first." Wha.. wh…" Kiara

stammered!" Get inside the cave right NOW!" Why what's going on

daddy" Kiara asked as she began to make her way back toward the

cave. Simba glared at the horizon and then said intruders in the

Pridelands"!

**I was finally able to update, I've been so busy lately. Anyway enjoy more coming soon. 2 more days until Lion King 3D comes out!**


End file.
